


Oh No

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, CabbageRose is the good shit, F/M, FUCK, I hate myself, M/M, Squiop is a sHIT WAD, Sweet boy Jeremy deserves torture, bby jeremy pls, but i like the torture, except for their daddy kink fics, good porn, he dont, jeremy faking a smile to help michael, kill me, meremy hell, nobody has a clue, this aint the good shit, until they do, which is mostly every fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine.I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy.Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no.OR the AU where Jake doesn't give a shit and Jenna doesn't know shit and Jake's house has secret staircases.





	1. fUCK

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do You Wanna Hang? No.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131584) by [Charlieregretsthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlieregretsthis/pseuds/Charlieregretsthis). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUKCKAKLL MY LIFE WHY

Chloe held Jeremy's hand as they slipped up the back staircase to the second floor of Jake's house, Chloe made sure nobody had seen them.  
"U-uh Chloe where are we going?" Jeremy asked, flinching slightly as the Squip shocked him for stuttering. Chloe opened the door to the master bedroom, "I'm gonna give you the best night of your life Heere." she purred as she pushed him onto the bed. Jeremy started panicking only to find his legs weren't moving when he tried to get up. 'You're welcome.' the Squip whispered. Chloe stripped him of his pants and briefs before teasing his cock, which jumped up immediately.  
"Somebody's sensitive..." she giggled, "or a virgin... am I taking your v card Jerry?" Jeremy's eyes widened as she shoved the nipple of her sippy cup into his mouth, whispering sweet nothings into his ear about how he needed to calm down. Chloe started prepping herself having a onesided conversation as Jeremy tried to fight the Squip's control. Sadly, it had malfunctioned and kept his legs down tight. "Gosh, I've had sex in nearly every room in this house. This is giving me flashbacks" Chloe muttered.  
"Wh-" Chloe interrupted Jeremy.  
"Because I dated Jake, god what kind of a slut do you think I am?" She quipped as she rolled a condom onto Jeremy's dick. Bouncing up and down, she started moaning as their bodies squished together and made obscenely wet noises. Jeremy came into the condom as soon as Chloe had hit her own G-spot. Jeremy let out a squeak as Chloe achieved her own climax, worn out. The buzz Jeremy got from the liquor in Chloe's sippy cup had gone away and the Squip was back, releasing Jeremy's legs. Jeremy felt like crying as he pulled on his pants and left Chloe to ride out her afterglow.  
He ran into Brooke on his way out, "Jeremy where are you going?" she asked, concerned.  
"I-i-i'm l-leav-ving."  
"Why are you stuttering?"  
Jeremy ignored her and just pushed past everyone to the front door, including Michael who was on his way to the bathroom. "Jeremy!" his best friend cried out, excited that he'd finally found his player two.  
"Out of my way l-loser." Jeremy grinded out as he made his way out the front door and into the dry night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall guys ty for reading kudos and comments are appreciated it is now 2 am im so tired


	2. michael makes an entrance and then i get lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wwow jeremy ur a real fuccboi aint'cha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate you

Days flew by for Jeremy. He didn't really...do anything anymore. The Squip controlled what he said and did, who he interacted with. He sat in his subconscious, thinking.  
'It wasn't rape... I must've wanted it. My body reacted. So... why?' He couldn't answer his own thoughts, so he sank back under his blanket of unconsciousness as the Squip went through the motions of making Jeremy become popular. It gave up berating him after a few hours. Jeremy got so see Michael passing by in the hallways sometimes, he looked different. Less like Michael, more like... a future national statistic. Oh. Jeremy went to say something, but Michael had disappeared.  
It's been three weeks since Jake's Halloween party, and time for the school play. Jeremy watched idly by as the day dragged on and the Squip used him as a puppet. Jeremy opened his locker (or, the Squip did) and pulled out a box. 'What's in the box?' Jeremy asked.  
'Oh, so you finally talk?'  
'Answer the question.'  
'We're going to SQUIP the entire school. We're saving the pitiful children Jeremy.'  
'WHAT!? NO.' Jeremy's hand jerked and nearly spilt the box of Squip's as he tried to take back control of his body again.  
"Stop that, you gave up your control. This body is mine." The Squip walked forward, giving out other SQUIPs and finally dumping it in the punch that was available for the play attendees. "Performance time Jeremy, and you're going to play your part perfectly, or else." Jeremy whimpered and hid softly into his subconscious, letting his Squip perform the lines he'd been practicing.  
The play went into intermission and the cast went to go get punch, the punch filled with tiny Squips. Mr.Reyes ladled the punch into cups uncaringly, punch sloshing everywhere but the squips staying firmly in the ladle. Jeremy watched in horror as Christine, Jake, Brooke, and Chloe grabbed the first cups of punch, gulping them down. Suddenly, he doubled over in pain as the other cast members fell to the floor screaming. "Welcome to your SQUIP." was repeated over and over until they had all stopped their frenzied panic. The audience started to file out in a panic. The entire cast (Christine, Jake, Brooke, Chloe, and the extras) surrounded Jeremy 'Stop freaking out Jeremy, they're surrounding because I am the main SQUIP.'  
"I feel so connected to you guys right now!" A squipped Jenna Rolan squealed.  
"Me too!" Twenty voices replied, perfectly in-sync.  
'Listen Jeremy, this isn't a bad thing. Look, Squipping the school has achieved your goal.' Christine stepped out from behind the mass of the hivemind.  
"Jeremy! I'm so glad to see you! I love you!"  
'That isn't Christine.'  
'Oh, but it is. She just no longer has insecurities.'  
"Without all my nervous feelings I can finally admit... I hate play rehearsal. I know I'm the best, and knowing that, I can finally tell you that you're a guy... that I'd kinda be into." she giggled plastically.  
'Change her back.'  
'What do you mean?'  
'This isn't Christine. Change. Her. BACK!'  
'This is your goal Jeremy this was what you wanted. Stop resisting.'  
'No this isn-' Jeremy was interrupted by the loud bang of the backstage door opening.  
"MICHAEL MAKES AN ENTRANCE!"  
'Michael!' Jeremy thought, before realizing he needed to speak out loud for Michael to hear him.  
"Michael!" Jeremy croaked, the Squip had been using his voice but it didn't mean Jeremy had been using it.  
[insert play ending heere yALL'VE SEENN THIS A MILLION TIMES DO YOU REALLY NEED ME TO CONTINUE IT IS LIKE 2 AM FUCK}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry about the beginning i was talking to myself
> 
> also holy shit i meant to put this in so much earlier, guys (and gals) if you have been raped, it doesn't matter if your body reacted or not IT IS STILL RAPE, get help from someone, help them bring in that fucking criminal.


End file.
